Uzumaki gaiden
by Darlett
Summary: Yo soy solia ser una kunoichi del clan uzumaki pero decidi escapar de mi destino, y debido a eso el futuro de muchas personas cambio,ya es tiempo de que corrija mis errores.


Genero: familia, drama, aventura y un toque de romance

Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece…

Y ahora si los dejo con el prologo….

**Aclaratoria:**

Este fanfic inicia 12 años atrás, una semana después del ataque del kyuubi en konoha

**El destino que fue cambiado **

**Prologo **

**(mi pequeño pariente)**

He viajado por los muchos países, para alejarme de mi clan no quería, meterlos en problemas por mis visiones, pero al pasar los años mi clan se extinguió hasta ahora me consideraba como la única superviviente de mi clan, pero escuche que una de mis parientes se casó con un shinobi de konoha y que tuvieron un hijo, lo que me preocupa es que de camino a la aldea he escuchado que fue atacada por el kyuubi, el biju de nueve colas, la bestia más poderosa de todas.

Tarde dos días en llegar a konoha, se podía a preciarlos los estragos de una gran batalla a los alrededores de la aldea, pero lo que me sorprendió ver que se encontraban de luto los aldeanos, "será que hubo muchas bajas en ataque del kyuubi" – la kunoichi llego a tener un mal presentimiento, así que necesitaba mayor información de lo ocurrido en la aldea y lo mejor era ir directamente con el hokague. – Buenas tardes, vengo hablar con el hokague! – Comento la kunoichi que se encontraba en la entrada de la torre.- El se encuentra muy ocupado debido a lo ocurrido hace unos días en la aldea - dijo el shinobi sin moverse de su posición.

"Rayos! Voy a tener que sacar el emblema de mi clan" - la kunoichi deslizo su morral hacia su pecho para sacar de entre sus cosas una antigua banda que solo los miembro de ese clan serian los únicos en tenerlas. – Es importante lo que necesito hablar con el hokague!- recalco la kunoichi, pero esta vez mostrándole la bandana del clan uzumaki, los shinobis al verla de inmediato pidieron disculpa y le permitieron subir. – "idiotas!" – Fue la primera palabra que cruzo su mente, al estar frente a la puerta… toc… toc! – toco la puerta.

Adelante! – dijo un hombre el interior de la oficina.

Buenas Tardes, hokague-sama. Me llamo Uzumaki Tsuyomi y venido a esta aldea para encontrarme con mi pariente Kushina uzumaki, podría indicarme donde se encuentra ella? – se presento y pregunto educadamente

El hokague me observo en silencio por unos segundos y dijo con ligero tono de tristeza – te pareces tanto a kushina.

En ese momento su ojos violetas se tornaron más oscuros, imágenes de lo ocurrido comenzó a pasar por su mente, "no puede… esto no puede ser" . – ella no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. – Le paso algo malo a ella?

Ella y su esposo el yodaime hokague fallecieron en el ataque del kyuubi, pero su hijo está bien; está siendo cuidado en el hospital. – dijo el hokague apuntado su mirada al suelo.

Por favor déjeme ver a ese niño! – dijo la kunoichi mientras pequeñas lagrimas por su mejillas.

Está bien acompáñame! – Ambos salieron de la torre y se dirigieron al hospital y entrar al hospital, el hokague pidió a una de las enfermeras que traje al recién nacido. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando la enfermera trajo el bebe entre sus brazos y se lo entrego a la pelirroja.

"estan pequeño y lindo, de ahora en adelante seré tu familia" – Como se llama el bebe? – pregunto la chica.

Se llama Naruto!

hokague-sama tengo una petición que hacerle, por favor permítame llevarme a naruto, pero dentro de 3 años – le comento la pelirroja sin dejar de arrullar al bebe .

Mmm te daré una respuesta cuando haya discutido con los consejos, por ahora descansa de tu largo viaje! - le propuso el hokague.

Esta bien!... "Esperare esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien"

La kunoichi entrego de regreso al bebe a la enfermera, y poco ella se fue alejando del hospital para buscar una posada dónde hospedarse por unos días, "naruto te pido que me esperes pacientemente necesito saber más de lo que ocurrió ese día".

* * *

**Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no esta demás un comentario =)**

**Gracias... hasta el siguiente capi**


End file.
